L’espoir fait vivre
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Eles precisavam de um motivo para viver e nenhum era melhor que aquele. Coletânea de centrics. 2ª - Lenalee.
1. O historiador

**Disclaimer: **D.Gray-Man não me pertence, e a verdade dói muito.

Betada por Lady Murder.

* * *

**O Historiador**

* * *

Existiram quarenta e nove antes de você, precisamente. E o de número cinqüenta é o que você quer ser, ou você pelo menos pensa assim, não é _Lavi?_

Afinal, quem é você? Qual dos cinqüenta você é? E não me diga que você é apenas o Lavi, porque você sabe que isso é mentira. Nem você sabe quem é, essa é a verdade. E ela dói, não dói?

Lavi é quem você quer ser, Lavi é quem você é _no momento. _Quem não garante que daqui a pouco existirão outros? Ninguém, nem você mesmo.

Existiram quarenta e nove antes de você, podem existir mais quarenta e nove. E aí Lavi será apenas mais um dos nomes guardados na gaveta, já que no seu cérebro existe espaço apenas para a história.

Ah sim, aprendiz de Bookman. A história é o seu objetivo final, não é? Você deve investigar cada pedaço dela, sem deixar nenhuma aresta sobrando. Você deve _ser _a história. Mesmo que você não queira.

E a história te confunde, porque as guerras são muitas, e os nomes mais ainda. E você quer fugir e ser apenas Lavi, mas você não pode, porque a história te puxa de novo.

E de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Até você se perder e desistir de lutar contra ela.

**xx**

E no final, o que vem? Você se pergunta isso de vez em quando, não é? No final você deixará de ser Lavi e se tornará Bookman, assim como o velhote.

Você já se perguntou se você quer isso?

Não, você _nunca _se perguntou. Nunca parou para pensar qual é o seu objetivo de vida.

E quanto mais você pensa sobre isso mais confuso você fica, porque você é do Clã dos Bookman, não é _realmente_ um exorcista.

Você é só um intruso. Está ali só para lutar enquanto tiver que estar. Servirá a Ordem enquanto a Ordem servir a História.

Quando o caminho da Ordem mudar o seu mudará também, mas isso não é certeza de que você tomará o mesmo caminho dos seus amigos.

E isso machuca, não?

Claro que sim, mas você finge que não liga.

**xx**

Até hoje você se lembra daquelas palavras do Bookman, então você secretamente torce para que a sua inocência continue do jeito que é.

E toda vez que você a ativa é como se mais um peso fosse adicionado ao seu coração, porque você teme que ela faça algo fora do normal e o Bookman te obrigue a abandoná-la e deixar tudo para trás.

E então lá está você, sorrindo e contando piadas como se não estivesse no meio da guerra, _no meio da história_, e como se lutar não fosse nada demais, mas ninguém sabe o que você está pensando. A não ser o Bookman, aquele que te conhece melhor do que qualquer um vai conhecer.

Talvez mais alguém perceba que você não está tão feliz quanto aparenta, mas se alguém disser algo você vai desmentir, vai sorrir de um jeito mecânico e garantir que tudo vai acabar bem. Você sabe que não vai, mas mente mesmo assim.

Porque a obrigação de um Bookman é pesquisar a história, não dizer a verdade.

**xx**

Você se pergunta todos os dias qual é a razão da sua existência: Ser um Bookman ou ser um exorcista?

Qualquer um responderia aquilo que mais desejasse, mas um Bookman não tem desejos, a não ser estudar a história.

Antes de tentar responder essa questão você teria que analisar todos os detalhes, e isso levaria mais tempo do que você poderia contar.

E os Bookman são feitos de detalhes, de tanto estudá-los, claro. Como naquela vez na arca, como os detalhes da chave.

Só precisa um tempo para serem entendidos, e depois que isso acontece nunca mais são esquecidos.

Como todos os detalhes da história.

Como você.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi meu nome é Persephone Spenser e eu sou uma viciada em centrics. Eu tentei lutar contra o vício, mas já que não dá pra não escrever eu resolvi reuni-las nessa coletânea ao invés de ficar lotando a página de DGM com várias separadas (como eu já fiz). E o primeiro tinha que ser o Lavi porque ele é ruivo e ele me encanta. _L'espoir fait vivre _do francês "a esperança faz viver." Eu gostei dessa frase.

Reviews?


	2. Sieg

DGM não me pertence, _ainda._

Betado por Lady Murder.

* * *

**Sieg**

**-**

Você não sabe o significado de vitória. Nunca soube.

Quando as coisas aconteciam a seu favor você não sentia o gosto da vitória, não conseguia saboreá-la. Porque você sempre soube que as suas vitórias nunca foram suas.

Você nunca conquistou algo sozinha, sempre foi auxiliada, mesmo quando não pedia por ajuda.

E todos sempre souberam que você era fraca demais para conseguir o que quer que seja por conta própria.

**X**

Não adianta se fingir de forte, tentar ser algo que você jamais será. Está gravado nos seus olhos todo o medo que você tem de ficar sozinha e ter que lutar sozinha e vencer sozinha.

Porque aos seus olhos o gosto de uma vitória sozinha é pior do que o _não gosto _da vitória em grupo. E você tem medo de senti-lo e faz as coisas erradas para ser ajudada e vencer junto dos outros, mesmo que a vitória tenha um não gosto.

**X**

Todas as noites você reza e pede que Deus te dê a mesma força que os seus amigos têm. Assim, você lutará sozinha e sentirá o gosto _real _da vitória. Segundos depois você começa a chorar porque você sabe – de uma maneira estranha, lá no fundo do seu coração – que Ele está ocupado com outras coisas e que Ele já te deu a força: a sua inocência, a força dos exorcistas.

A única coisa que os exorcistas precisam para vencer e mesmo assim você não vence, porque, mesmo com a inocência, você não se sente nem um pouco forte. E você pensa que, talvez, o erro esteja em você, mas você reza baixinho para que ele esteja em Deus. Porém Deus nunca erra.

**X**

A sua inocência é diferente das outras, não porque ela é especial (talvez, ela até seja), mas porque _até ela _tem pena de você e você sabe disso. Não foi a vontade divina, nem o destino que a cristalizaram, foi a pena que ela teve da sua fraqueza.

Porque, naquele momento, você era a última esperança dos seus amigos, e você sabia que ainda não conseguiria vencer, então você rezou, pediu e implorou que a sua inocência te ajudasse. E ela, num último esforço, te ajudou.

E aquela foi mais uma vitória com _não gosto_ porque você não fizera nada de especial além de pedir, a inocência vencera por você, mesmo que todos dissessem que o seu bom coração havia ganhado.

Você sabia que eles estavam errados.

**X**

E aquele gosto amargo - _aquele que você conhece bem – _da derrota desce pela sua garganta de novo, mesmo enquanto você sorri pelos amigos que ainda estão bem e as lágrimas descem pelos que se foram.

A derrota tem um gosto de sal, gosto de coração partido, gosto de ajuda, gosto de inocência.

E, talvez, você nem sinta mais esse gosto, mas depois de uma vida com ele _marcado _em você como uma cicatriz interna você tem certeza de que, depois de toda batalha, você pode senti-lo na sua boca, descendo pela sua garganta e fazendo o seu estômago embrulhar.

O seu estômago embrulha de nojo, nojo de você mesma.

**X**

E junto com a derrota e o embrulho no estômago vem a sensação de fraqueza, da falta de vontade de continuar vivendo por qualquer motivo que seja.

Você deseja que alguém te deixe morrer e você possa se livrar desse gosto amargo de derrota e dormir. Dormir para sempre.

No fundo você só sente pena de si mesma e se acha tão fraca que não entende porque _logo você _se tornou uma exorcista, com essa sua falta de vontade de viver e essas suas lágrimas que nunca param de cair.

E elas têm gosto de inocência.

**X**

Você continua viva, mesmo sem vontade, porque essa é a vontade dos seus amigos, que você lute ao lado deles _e compartilhe a vitória. _E, quando algum deles fala isso, você se sente tão egoísta que o seu estômago embrulha de novo.

Porque você quer vencer sozinha, quer uma vitória só sua, uma que não tenha um _não gosto _e que seja doce.

E que não venha junto do maldito gosto de inocência.

**X**

Então lá está você de novo, rezando no seu quarto depois de um dia de trabalho. Só que dessa vez você aperta as próprias mãos com mais força que o habitual, fecha os olhos e não chora uma lágrima sequer.

Dessa vez você pede para ter uma morte digna, sentindo o gosto da vitória descendo pela sua garganta e não fazendo o seu estômago embrulhar.

Só que você não entende (ou não quer entender) que a vitória não tem um _não gosto _ou um gosto doce. Ela não tem gosto nenhum.

Porque a vitória é a fusão de todos os gostos, o da fraqueza, da força, da dor, da derrota. E para você a vitória vai ter mais um gosto, aquele que você sentirá mais do que todos os outros.

Ela terá gosto de inocência.

* * *

**N/A: **Sieg, do alemão vitória. Deme-chan, essa é a centric que eu te falei. E não joguem na minha cara que eu escrevi sobre a Lenalee e não a matei, por favor. E esse fandom ficou parado de novo, tsc tsc. Esperem só eu começar o meu set dos 30Cookie, haha.

E obrigada pelas reviews, alerts e favoritos, amo todos vocês s2


End file.
